


Pure Gold

by DawnStar1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Animals, Bunnies, Cat, Cats, Dog - Freeform, Dog Fighting, Dogs, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Fantasy, Fantasy World, Fox - Freeform, Foxes, Humans, Journey, Kemonomimi, Non-Human Main character, Original Fantasy World, Original work - Freeform, Rabbits, Shapeshifter, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Wolf/Dog Hybrid, Wolves, bunny - Freeform, fantasyworld - Freeform, female main character, illegal animal fights, illegal dog fights, kemonomimis, rabbit - Freeform, seperated, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnStar1/pseuds/DawnStar1
Summary: In a world of kemonomimis and humans, an abandoned young fox cub is found and taken in by a rabbit burrow. Years later, the fox is taken by poachers and must figure out how to escape and make her way back home.Please do not repost any of my works anywhere without my permission!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1- Part 1- Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little short so I'll be uploading the next part as well (´・ω・｀)

When Daisy heard the wolves’ howls, the rabbits knew the drill. Quickly the litter formed a single file line while holding hands to make sure no one was left behind. Mother led the front as they ran from the direction of the wolves’ calls. They ran and ran for what felt like miles. Finally, when they were sure they could hear the wolves’ no longer, they found a small clearing of clovers, slightly veiled by the cover of the surrounding trees. Before long, the rabbit family had the start of a nice, roomy, burrow.


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 2 - Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rabbit fluffle finds a lone fox cub....
> 
> (sorry I'm, not good w/ summaries m(＿＿)m)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a final draft so I do take critical feedback! ^-^

After a while, the family settled down and were sitting in a circle together just outside their new burrow. Peaches and Daisy were on a roll, hurling joke after joke causing the others to laugh so hard their sides hurt.

“How do you catch a unique rabbit?” Peaches would ask.

“Unique up on it!” Daisy would answer, sending the group into a fit of laughter.

“How do you catch a tame rabbit?”

“Tame way, unique up on it!”

Times like these were the highlight for the family. To them, there was nothing better than sharing a laugh with each other.

“Tell another!” Daisy squealed. 

Peaches grinned. “Well,” she started, “what-”

A rustle cut off her words and, within hardly a second, froze the entire family. Mother flicked her eyes towards the sound, pricking up her tall, peach-blond, rabbit ears. Peaches and the children clutched at each other, careful not to have their hands crinkle any clothes. Mother put out her arm and took a cautious sniff.

With narrowed eyes and pricked ears, Mother took a step towards the rustle. It sounded again, louder! Mother stopped. Waiting. Watching. Listening. Another few hesitant steps took her to the base of the bush where the sound had originated from. Grayish golden fuzz flashed in the light and perplexed Mother. She took another sniff, but the wind was going in the wrong direction. Suddenly, a pair of gold ears popped up, and Mother jumped back with a tiny squeal. A head followed the ears and Attached to the head a child who laid on the ground. To Peaches’ growing surprise, she saw the girl was a golden fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Did you know that a group of wild rabbits is called a fluffle or a colony? (tho if ya ask me, I prefer fluffle (・ω - ))
> 
> Yell at me in the comments.


	3. Chapter 1 - Part 3 - Petal

Petal froze when she realized that she was not just looking at a young vixen, a female with soft, pointed, fox ears upon her head and a soft bushy tail, but a golden vixen, its bangs painted gold that cut short and golden hair that just barely reached her shoulders. She sniffed around the cub, only to find that any scent of other foxes on the cub was long gone and barely detectable. Petal looked back at her children, still holding onto each other, and began to contemplate moving their burrow.

The cub gave out a soft, pitiful whine, bringing back Petal’s attention. As she examined the fox cub, she realized it couldn’t have been any more than two years old. Even as a Golden, there was no way it could defend itself if it needed to. Caving in, Petal cautiously bended down to the cub and softly petted its head, testing the waters. She gasped as the cub leaned into her touch. As softly and carefully as she could manage, Petal managed scooped up the cub that was nearly twice her size and carried it to the burrow. Petal sat down and laid the sleeping fox cub’s head on her lap. 

“It’s okay,” She reassured her reasonably skeptic children, “it’s just a cub. And there’s not a single sign of any other foxes being near."

Leaf stepped forward, his peachy cotton tail moved back and forth in defiance, “But what about when it gets older? It’s a fox, Mother, our natural predator, and a Golden at that! What are we going to do when it gets older and its natural killer instinct kicks in?”

“Then I guess-” Petal replied calmly, “we’ll have to teach her to be better than that.”


	4. Chapter 1 - Part 4 - Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cub gets a name...

It had only been a year since they’d taken in the cub, but she had grown at a tremendous rate and was already twice the size of Reed. But Reed could tell that Willow loved the cub. Reed watched with Leaf as Willow and the cub was looking for “cool” bugs near a tree stump. 

“How about Zinnia?” Leaf had suggested.

Reed pondered, none of the names quite fit the cub’s already growing personality, “No that’s not it either…”

Reed, lost in thought, didn’t notice their mother had walked over to them and had asked what they were doing.

“We’re trying to come up with a name for the cub.” Leaf answered Mother, startling Reed out of her thoughts.

Reed nodded, “After all, we can’t just keep calling her fox-”

A sudden shriek of excitement from Willow cut off her sentence.

“I caught one!” Willow squealed, opening her cupped hands to reveal a rare Rainbow Chrysolina Cerealis beetle. A rare sight since it was classified as endangered in 1981. The Rainbow Leaf Beetle was arguably the most magnificent beetle with its long red, green, and purple bands that run down its wing cases, or "elytra."

Another squeal from Willow snapped Reed out of her thoughts. The fox cub had now opened her cupped hands to display another rare sight, a golden tortoise beetle. Tortoise beetles got their amusing name from their elytra's unusual shape, the hardened wing covers that shield the beetles' flying wings, which have a flattened ridge that outlines the body and hides the head and legs, almost like a tortoise.

Leaf nudged Reed, pulling her out of her thoughts once more.

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” Leaf asked her with a grin.

“Beetle?”

“Beetle.”


	5. Chapter 1 - Final - Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocent blueberry bush picking went wrong...

Beetle had been living with them for a decade now and was well over three times Willow’s size, but that didn’t make it any less fun to go out looking for berries with Beetle. The two had discovered a particularly ripe blueberry bush that they were filling up their grass baskets quite generously. Suddenly, Beetle stopped, Willow followed suit. They stayed like that for a while.

Standing.

Ears twitching.

Watching.

Listening.

Bang!

Without warning, the deafening crack of a gunshot rang all too close nearby. Willow and Beetle dropped their baskets and shifted to their animal forms. Beetle, being the fastest, gently picked up Willow by the scruff of her neck as the two bounded off to warn the others that there were poachers in the forest. Although Willow knew that they were being followed, she also knew that they had to get to the others anyway.

“Poachers!” Willow called out as she jumped out of Beetle’s hold.

Willow, uncaring of the roots and dirt that pulled at her feet, darted to her family as they were running out of the burrow. She was cut short with a cry of pain as she fell to the ground. Looking back, her gaze fell upon a protruding root twisted around her ankle.

“Willow!” Willow averted her tearing eyes from her ankle to see her mother running to her side, Mother helped her unravel the root that was twisted around her now swelling ankle, “Can you walk?”

Willow moved to stand up, only to yelp and crumble back to the ground as stabbing pain shot through her ankle, “I think-” she whimpered, “I-I think it’s sprained.”

“Can you climb on my back?” Her mother offered.

“I think so,” Willow answered, as she rockily hauled herself onto Mother’s back.

Suddenly, a rough voice behind them barked, “Over here!”

Willow gulped, she didn’t realize how close the poachers had gotten when she fell. She held her breath, waiting for the worst to come, when she saw a flash of gold fur she’d grown to love jump in front of them. Beetle had come back for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> I promise later parts will be longer!
> 
> Yell at me in the comments


End file.
